The Fall of Arlong Park
by shoopdalol
Summary: For 8 years now she had suffered at his hands. But when somebody offered to help her would she accept it and would this lead to something else. LuffyxNami Updates are likely to be irregular as I don't have the time to do anything regularly plus I'm incredibly lazy.
1. How it all began

_**A.N.**_Here it is my first story. It will just retell Arlong Park with my own twists and added romance, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The_ sound of a gunshot and the sight of blood spraying from a hole_. This is what she thought of when she saw _his_ bounty poster and _he_ is who she thought of when she saw these things.

She had only been young when _he_ had come to her village and demanded payment for their lives. However, she came from a poor family and her mother could only afford to pay for either herself or the girl and her sister. However the villagers, who had noticed the man approaching, had hidden the girl and her sister in the woods to make sure that they remained safe and unharmed.

However, fate wasn't smiling upon them that day. As they were leaving the village one of _his _subordinates noticed smoke rising from the house above the trees and pointed this out to his leader and due to his insatiable greed for money he and his subordinates all made their way to the house. This caused panic in both the villagers and the girls and in fear of their mother's life the children rushed to their home whilst remaining hidden in the woods.

When they arrived the saw that the _man _and his subordinates had beat them there and were all gathered outside of the house, waiting. Soon after he gave a short knock on the door and entered the house as their mother greeted him from within thinking it was her daughter . Upon noticing that it was not her daughter as she had expected but instead that _man_ she swiftly kicked him in the chest, riding him outside the house before landing on him, pinning him to the ground with the barrel of a rifle jammed in his mouth. Most normal men would be fearing for their lives at this point, however _he_ is no normal man, which was clear by the fact that both he and his subordinates simply started laughing before he grabbed the gun and crushed the end between his teeth before ripping it from her hands and throwing it to the side like a piece of trash.

Meanwhile, the girls were nearing the house, planning to go in through the back door and warn their mother before he arrived. They were suddenly grabbed though by the doctor who warned them that their mother couldn't afford payment for all of them and that if they went either their mother or the girls themselves would end up killed at the hands of that _man_. They still continued to struggle however and their efforts only increased when they heard their mothers pained screams as her arm was brutally stamped on over and over. The girls were not the only ones struggling to save their mother, the village chief was also struggling in a different and more complicated way. He was trying to convince her to pay the money to save her own life.

She willingly paid the money required and it seemed as though everyone would be safe as the man had no knowledge of her daughters, believing that she lived alone. However she was an incredibly loving and stubborn woman, so as the man was walking away she called out to him to let him know that the money was not meant for her but for her two daughters who there was no record of because they were both adopted. Upon hearing this the two girls managed to break free from the grip of the doctor and rushed to their mother's side, embracing her whilst crying as they knew this meant that she would die. The man agreed to take the payment for her daughters at the cost of her own life, drawing the anger of the village chief who opened fire on the man but before the bullets could make contact one of his subordinates blocked them and wasted no time in slicing him across his chest with a sword. Before any further could be taken against either the man or the girl's mother a loud war-cry was heard from over the hill as a horde of villagers rushed towards them brandishing weapons. This wouldn't interrupt the man from getting his blood payment however as he simply ordered his men to take care of them whilst he took aim. The next thing the girl experienced was_ the sound of a gunshot and the sight of blood spraying from a hole_ as a bullet travelled through her mother's heart as the rest of the villagers laid unconscious. A piece of paper fell from her mother's body as it fell towards the ground and was soon picked up by one of the man's subordinates and handed to him. The piece of paper was in fact a map of the entire island and upon seeing the high quality the man ordered that she be brought with them. The village chief attempted to save her but was ruthlessly cut by the same man as before, multiple wounds now littering his body as he fell to the ground.

The man soon enslaved the entire island and to save both herself and her village the girl struck a deal. If she could raise 100,000,000 beli whilst creating maps and sea charts for the man he would sell her the village. Shortly after this she returned to the village and told them that she had joined up with the _man _drawing both the anger and resentment from the people. Her sister later found her at their mother's grave and asked why she had joined her murderer. Only her sister was told of the arrangement, only her sister was told the truth.

The girl's name was Nami, cartographer, navigator and thief. For the last 8 years she had served under this _man_ who wasn't actually a human. He was a sawshark fishman known as Arlong, captain of the Arlong pirates and she had suffered the abuse of both him and his crew, never complaining for the sake of her village causing a deep, intense hatred of all pirates to build up inside of her.

It was no surprise then that shortly after seeing his bounty poster she stole the pirate ship she was currently sailing on whilst the crew was otherwise occupied. What surprised her however, was the guilt she now felt weighing down on her heart. She was supposed to hate pirates but these were different, she actually viewed them as friends. She may not have wanted to do this but she had to as she would finally have enough money to buy her village, only a single memory occupying her mind giving her the determination she needed.

_The sound of a gunshot and the sight of blood spraying from a hole _as her adopted mother Bellemere spoke her last words to Nami and her sister Nojiko "I love you.", whilst the sinister laugh of Arlong rang in the background.

Shahahahahahaha!


	2. Setting sail

_**A.N.**_Here it is, the next chapter of _The Fall of Arlong Park_! I don't know if people consider a week a long/short time between updates but personally it feels like it's been ages since I've done this. Enjoy...

* * *

Luffy had finally finished his battle with Don Krieg and along with his new crew member Sanji, a blonde chef with curly eyebrows who thought he acted like a gentleman though most of the time he acted like a love-sick pervert, and the first mate Zoro's friend, Yosaku, he was sailing towards the island they hoped that their orange haired navigator had fled to after stealing their ship the _Going Merry. _ Why Nami had decided to steal the ship was beyond the straw-hat wearing captain so instead of thinking about it, or anything for that matter, he simply decided that he would ask Yosaku how long it would be until they arrived at the island before bugging Sanji for food.

"Oi Yosaku, how long till we get there. It's not far until we get to where Nami is now, right?" Luffy queried.

"How can you be so calm, do you have no idea where it is we're going" Yosaku shouted angrily "We're headed towards the base of Arlong. Nami-sis was eyeing up his bounty poster earlier, no doubt she's after the 2 million beli bounty on his head. Whilst we're just relaxing she could have already snuck into his base! How can you be so..." He was cut off before he could continue ranting however by a loud yawn from Luffy and his demands for lunch. " Arrgh, don't tell me you two don't know who Arlong is! The fierce fishman pirate from the Grand Line who has conquered islands and razed villages to the ground?!" If he was expecting to receive some sort of recognition after this however, he was to be disappointed as all he go t was Sanji's heart-shaped eyes as he thought of mermaids and a drawing of a fish with legs from Luffy. "All right I guess I'll have to explain everything to you then. In the Grand Line there are 3 superpowers, 1 of these powers is the Shichibukai also known as the 7 Warlords of the sea, incredibly powerful pirates that are authorised by the World Government as long as they receive a cut of their treasure. That man who defeated Zoro earlier, Hawk Eyes Mihawk, is one of them along with another fishman known as Jimbei. Arlong used to be in the same crew as Jimbei so you should be able to imagine how powerful he is, he makes Don Krieg look pathetic if you compare them with one another." Yosaku finished.

"If he's that bad then why would Nami go after him alone then?" Sanji questioned.

"As I said earlier, she must be after his bounty, it's the only reasonable explanation" Yosaku explained.

"It doesn't matter why she left. All that matters is getting her back, finding out how powerful these fishmen really are by kicking their asses and eating lunch there's nothing to worry about except food." Luffy said causing the two others to sweat drop.

"OK, I get the point you rubber idiot I'm going to make lunch now." Sanji grumbled whilst stubbing out his cigarette.

* * *

_**A.N.**_That's all I can be bothered to do now, next chapter will be back to Nami and the others. I will probably update sooner than last time since this ones quite short and the chapters after this will probably be longer as well otherwise this thing will go on forever. So until I stop being so lazy and actually write the rest, goodbye.


	3. Nami's return

_**A.N.**_I would like to apologise for how long this took but as it says in the description I am very lazy so I've spent the last couple of weeks just watching random anime and reading a ton of stories on here. But I finally decided that it was getting a bit ridiculous how long I put this off so here it is the next chapter, thanks for reading.

* * *

Nami was finally approaching her destination and was having a rather large mental debate with herself. She didn't want to have to leave the crew behind and the guilt was still eating away at her but she knew that she had to return, her home town relied on her going back and paying Arlong even if they didn't know what she was really doing, even though they treat here like trash because they believed she had betrayed them she still needed to save them. She couldn't go back and ask them to help now it was too late for that plus the fact that Arlong was the strongest man in all the East Blue, since his arrival there wasn't anyone who had managed to defeat him and he'd been left to terrorise the seas to his heart's content with even the Marines being unable to stop him, this was why she couldn't go back, she couldn't ask them to die for her. By now there was no doubt that they'd already sailed away and forgotten her anyway. It was the sight of Arlong Park in the distance that firmed her resolve, the giant walls and pagoda like structure in the middle dominating the view of the coast as she neared the land.

In the centre of the park just in front of the main building a meeting was being held between Arlong and a Marine captain known as Captain Nezumi. A blue, webbed hand could be seen passing a wad of beli across a table to a man who could only be described as looking like a rat, he had whiskers sprouting from his cheeks and a pair of small, round ears attached to his cap.

"I must say, you are smarter than your average pirate Arlong. Unlike others it seems that you know how the world works." Nezumi said.

"The same could be said of you, most Marines wouldn't be able to understand that befriending me will allow them to drain the East Blue of all it's worth. This understanding makes you quite similar to me. You can only truly count on money in this world, it's definitely a lot more reliable than people, wouldn't you agree?" Arlong responded with a laugh.

"Of course." Nezumi responded whilst starting sweat nervously.

"You know, generally I despise humans, in all honesty I've lost count of how many I have slaughtered, but you are one of the few I can tolerate. Why don't you stay a while and enjoy a drink?" Arlong asked.

Upon hearing this however Captain Nezumi quickly rose from his chair imploring that he had to leave immediately as it was suspicious that a Marine ship would spend so much time near an island controlled by pirates. After assuring Captain Nezumi that anyone who reported him would be killed he ordered Hachi, an octopus fishman with spiky white hair and a tattoo of the sun on his forehead to escort Captain Nezumi and his men to their ship. However, instead of going across land he told the Marines to step into a giant pot whilst he jumped into the water beside it. Once they were ready he grabbed hold of it and started to swim away unaware of Nezumi's feeling of disgust towards him and the rest of the fishmen.

Just as he was leaving Nami could be seen approaching the main gate to the park, her feelings of hatred being hid expertly behind a mask that she had developed over the years of torment. Before she was able to enter however a small boy started to run up behind her wielding a sword shouting at her to move out of his way so he could kill Arlong to get revenge for his dad whilst crying. Without any hesitation she reached down the front of her top, grabbing the 3 sections of her staff, connecting them in an instant and smacking the boy round the face with it sending him flying.

"You're to young to even put a scratch on Arlong, do you really think he has the time to deal with little cry-babies like you, just go home before you get yourself killed." she scorned the child whilst throwing some money at him, walking off and putting her staff back before he was able to get back up. Upon entering the park she was greeted by Arlong.

"It's been a while since I've seen you Nami, were you able to sucker a lot of money for me then?" He asked.

"What do you think? This world is full of idiots and I was with the stupidest of them all." She replied whilst holding out the bag of money.

" You're an exceptional liar girl." he told her before giving a loud shout alerting the others of Nami's return and announcing that they would be holding a party. As soon as these words left his mouth fishmen erupted from the pools of water behind her causing her to turn her head and give a small smirk.

A short distance from the island a small boat could be seen sailing towards Arlong Park with a green haired swordsman with a bandaged torso and dark pants, a long-nosed, bushy haired teenager in brown overalls and a dark-haired swordsman wearing a blue hoodie making up the crew better known as Zoro, Usopp and Johnny. Whilst Johnny and Usopp were trying to come up with a way to sneakily check the island to see if Nami was actually there or not Zoro slowly stood up from where he'd been napping.

"Guys, I have a plan," He said whilst slightly unsheathing one of his three blades with his thumb " let's go straight in and attack."

* * *

_**A.N.**_Finally finished this chapter, took me all of a few hours to write but I'm happy with it and hopefully you are as well. I'll try to update sooner which should be easier seeing I've broken up from college. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
